I Won't Leave You!
by randompandattack
Summary: Oneshot, Anzu turns Yugi down, he's sad, Rebecca comforts him. Lots of Yugi angst and fluff. YugixRebecca, might be a bit OOC.


So couple days ago when some YugixRebecca fanfics and liked them and came up with my own. Someones probably going to call me a pedophile. It's not my best work but i like it. Be warned theres a bit of Anzu hate, i dont actually hate her but it had to be done. Also I might have overexaggerated Yugi's angst. Last little bit is from a song i was listening to that i thought sort of fit.

A Comfort In The Darkness

Yugi didn't often feel sorry for himself, usually when he had a problem his friends were always there with him and he'd try his best to push forward. This time however, in what seemed like his darkest hour, he was alone, and he couldn't help but break down and cry.

He was on his bed in his room, his eyes wet with his own tears as he sat in the fetal position replaying for the hundredth time what had just happened.

It had been a mere two months since the pharaoh had left. Yugi found living without someone else there in his mind rather lonely, but he was trying his best to adjust. He knew the pharaoh wanted him to be happy without him, live life to the fullest and all that.

Yugi had taken that to heart and that was one of the reasons he had done what he did today. He had waited ages to do it, but he never had the courage or could find the right time with all the adventures they went on. But in these last two months he had finally gathered the courage he tell Anzu how we felt about her.

And of course it had all backfired in his face. _I should have known_, He thought to himself. _Anzu is just so beautiful, caring…tall_. _She's so perfect, why would she want to be with me?_

The king of games thought back to earlier that day, it had been going so well. They had spent the whole day together, first going to the museum, then the arcade, then back to Yugi's house.

Yugi's grandpa had taken the day off to spend the day with an old friend so the two were the only ones in the shop. After finishing their third game of duel monsters (Yugi won), Yugi finally worked up the courage to tell Anzu.

"Oh….Yugi." She didn't even try to hide the rejection in her tone. "I'm sorry Yugi you may have gotten the wrong idea. I was in love with Atem, not you.

"Oh…"

"Don't feel bad Yugi, your very important to me, but as a friend." Anzu gave a little laugh, as if reminding herself of an inside joke. "I mean come on Yugi; don't you think that would just look silly? I mean no offense but you're so short…"

Seeing the wide-eyed look on Yugi's face after this last comment Anzu decided it was time to shut up. It was too late however as Yugi felt a stabbing feeling in his chest. He turned around and started to clean up the cards they were playing with as he struggled to hold back the tears attempting to gush out and down his face.

"Okay Yugi well I have some homework left so I'll see you at school." Anzu muttered as she walked out the door, she knew it was time to leave and didn't want to stick around Yugi when he was like that anyway.

After he heard the door slam shut Yugi had immediately dropped the cards he was holding. They slid off the table and fell to the floor, but he had already run upstairs to his room.

Yugi swallowed back tears as he finished remembering what happened for the 101st time. Her cruel words resonated through his mind…

"But you're so short…"

"But you're so short…"

"So short…"

"Short…"

"Dammit!" Yugi forcibly shook his head up and down as if trying to dispel the hypnotic power her words had over him.

It wasn't fair, his mind told him. He hadn't chosen to be this short. He hadn't chosen to be constantly mistaken for a grade schooler! He hadn't chosen to be an easy target for bullies and other punks who wanted to use him for a punching bag!

Yugi kept getting angrier until he took his anger out by punching the thing closest to his right arm. The unfortunate item happened to be his playstation which fell off its stand and hit the ground with a loud thud. The king of games instantly regretted it and went back to his fetal position cursing whatever fate made him short.

* * *

Rebecca was absolutely ecstatic as she jumped out of her grandpa's car and ran over to the game shop. An enormous smile crossed her face as she rang the doorbell. The blonde stood there thinking about how lucky she was to finally see her Yugi again and how happy he would be to see her as she waited for someone to open the door.

_"Oh Rebecca I was just thinking about you!" The imaginary Yugi in her head would say as he ran up and hugged the imaginary version of herself. "I missed you so much, promise never to leave me again!"_

_"I missed you too Yugi! Don't worry we'll never be apart again!"_ _Her imaginary self said to Yugi_.

She wanted to continue her daydream but then realized she'd been standing there a while and no one had answered the door. Rebecca was never the most patient person and decided she had waited long enough.

The female gamer turned the doorknob to find it open and went in. She looked around but the shop appeared empty and the lights were off.

"Hello, Yugi? Yugi's grandpa, are you here?" When no one replied Rebecca went further in. _Someone must be here since the door was open but where are they? _A second later Rebecca heard a soft sob coming from upstairs.

_That came from Yugi's room!_ The eager girl ran up the stairs heading for the king of games room, she hadn't been to Yugi's house much but she knew exactly where his room was. She turned the corner next to his room and pulled open the door.

Rebecca was alarmed when she saw her Yugi sitting on his bed in the fetal position sobbing.

"Oh my gosh! Yugi what's wrong?" Yugi heard the voice filled with concern but didn't know who it was, nor did he at that moment care.

"…Go away. Just leave me alone!" Yugi shouted these last words as he pushed away the hand that tried to comfort him.

Yugi didn't hear anything else for a minute and assumed the person had left when he suddenly felt someone grab him from behind. Rebecca had crawled on the bed behind Yugi and wrapped her arms around him in a caring hug.

"No Yugi I won't leave you!" She whispered caringly into his ears. "I care for you and I can't stand seeing you in pain! Now tell me what happened?"

In Yugi's far off mind he heard the words and this time recognized them as coming from a female. They sounded comforting, like how his mother used to comfort him as a child when he was hurt, only more girl like.

"…Anzu…she…she said…" But the words just got caught in Yugi's throat as he gulped again. It was too soon, the boy was unable to form the words for what had happened a mere ten minutes ago. Instead he turned to the girl and fell onto her lap, hugging her and sobbing.

A_nzu? What exactly did that crazy woman do to my Yugi-muffin??? Oh if you hurt him I'll get you back you wench! _Rebecca grinded her teeth but otherwise kept her thoughts in her head, this wasn't what Yugi needed now.

She held Yugi as he sobbed into her skirt. "It's okay now Yugi, she's gone, and I won't let her hurt you anymore." Her words were laced with comfort and Yugi felt it, like a band-aid trying to cover the cut on his heart.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Yugi calmed down and pulled himself off of Rebecca's lap. Yugi looked into Rebecca's face and realized for the first time who it was he had been sobbing on and was so startled he fell off the bed.

"Ah! Yugi are you okay?" Rebecca grabbed his hand and tried to pull Yugi back up.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Sorry you had to see that Rebecca." Yugi wiped his eyes and stood up.

"No Yugi its fine, I know you didn't mean it. But what happened? Why were you so sad?" Yugi looked away for a moment, he didn't want to tell Rebecca but since she had let him cry on her he thought she deserved to know.

"Anzu sorta…rejected me…" Yugi's next words were too muffled to hear but then Rebecca made out"…too short…"

"What? How could she say that, Yugi there's nothing wrong with you being short!"

"No offense Rebecca but you only say that because you're also short. Once you're my age you'll probably be taller and think the same as Anzu…"

*SMACK*

Rebecca slapped Yugi across the face. He grabbed his hurt cheek; when he looked back at Rebecca he could see the pain etched across her face.

"Don't EVER say that Yugi! That's not true at all. Even if I'm twice your size I'll always love you! I love you because you're you! You're a caring, considering gentleman and one hell of a duelist! The fact that we're the same height was just a bonus; I don't care how short you are!"

Yugi was stunned; he couldn't believe how stupid he was being. He had just been incredibly cold to Rebecca, the girl who had just comforted him.

And he knew, as she stood there with that hurt expression on her face and took a breath from all the yelling, that she meant it. That she really didn't care about his height, that she liked him for being him.

"Rebecca, I'm so sorry." Yugi walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I didn't mean it, will you please forgive me?" Then he gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Yugi! Oh course I'll forgive you darling." Her face blushed as she put her hands on her face, clearly lost to her own thoughts. Yugi chuckled, and then realized how much better Rebecca had made him feel.

* * *

The drivers honked their horns as Jonouchi sprinted cross the street during a green light. He narrowly dodged the moving vehicles then flipped the drivers off as he continued down the street.

He didn't have time to wait for them to stop, his best buddy Yugi was hurting and he had to be there for him! Jonouchi had heard from Honda who heard from Shizuka who was told by Anzu that Anzu had turned his bud down.

Yugi had definitely gotten stronger since Jonouchi had met him but he knew he'd be hurting bad right now. Jonouchi turned down the last street and saw the game store in sight, he stopped dead in his tracks mere feet before the door and was about to open it when he saw something.

He looked inside and Yugi was inside with Rebecca laughing. Wait…laughing? Jonouchi had been so sure Yugi would be hurting but there he was like nothing happened. Then Jonouchi noticed Yugi and Rebecca were holding hands, he barely noticed such a small detail but it made him smirk.

Joey gave a quick laugh as he smiled; it looked like his buddy wouldn't need his help after all.

_You finally find_

_That you and I_

_Collide_


End file.
